Mi anhelo no se detendrá
by angelacorus
Summary: Tal vez no pude tenerte ni mucho hacer que sientes mi amor por ti, ni mucho menos tener algo de ti , pero eso no significa que no lo pueda obtener en el futuro


_**MI ANHELO POR TI NO SE DETENDRÁ**_

_**YO NO POSEO A KHR , PORQUE SI ASÍ FUERA HARU TENDRÍA SU PROPIO HAREM ;3**_

_**DESCARGO DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD**_

_**Saludos pues estoy segura que ha pasado un gran tiempo desde que publiqué, mis más sinceras disculpas pero he vuelto jeje .Esta historia no tiene que nada que ver con las anteriores, se me vino a la mente y no pude evitar escribirla, soy 100% fanática de 27x86 ,86 x all, pero a veces me molestaba como podía ser Tsuna tan ciego de no ver a Haru.**_

Han pasado 15 años desde la batalla de los Arcobalenos, muchas cosas han sucedido, mucha gente ha cambiado y muchas decisiones fueron tomadas, de las cuales cada una tuvo sus propias consecuencias, ese era el pensamiento del décimo vongola anteriormente conocido como dame Tsuna el cual aún hubiera sido así si Reborn no hubiera ingresado a su vida, a veces piensa que tal vez así hubiera sido mejor, que de esa primera impresión hubiera sido suficiente para que la gente lo quiera como es y no de cómo terminó siendo después de todo lo sucedido, sus amigos lo apreciaban el sentía eso, al instante fue así, y no después de varias cosas que creyó ,no podría hacer en su vida, el recuerdo viene hacia él y sonríe amargamente mirando la copa de vino que sostiene, que iluso fue se reprimenda el mismo, tan ciego fue, el piensa, cierra los ojos y da una profunda respiración, toda parecía oscuro ante el, sentía que se hundía ahí lentamente…. cuando…..escucha una risita y pequeños pasos acercándose desde atrás tratando de esconderse para no ser descubierta, esos pequeñitos pasos como también una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, hizo que el volviera a respirar….abre los ojos lentamente y no hace ningún movimiento se sienta y es abrazado pronunciando un buh, él sonríe y actúa sorprendido , ella ríe con más fuerza, era ella , con su hermosa sonrisa y ojos esmeralda y gran cabello plateado, aquella que pudo haber sido suya y no de su mano derecha, pero por las malas decisiones que tomo tiene que vivir con ese _podría_, Lavina era la alegría en esa mansión siendo la única niña, era la más querida ahí ya sea por todos los guardianes y en especial por él, era como su hija, _el anhelaba eso_ ,pero solo podría ser su tío.

-Te asusté Décimo ji –desu

-Si lo hiciste Lavina eres muy buena escondiéndote, pronunció el castaño amablemente

Si era Lavina Daniella Gokudera Miura de tan solo 6 años, tenía la cara en forma de corazón como su madre, junto con su carisma tan hermoso en ella, y el cabello plateado y ojos esmeralda como su padre….Gokudera Hayato su guardián de la tormenta, su mano derecha….su amigo…aún se le fue muy difícil aceptar eso, ella y él juntos , habían anunciado su compromiso cuando el ya tenía un dos desde que estaba casado con su supuesto amor y terminó casi inmediatamente divorciado de esta(al decir esto no pudo evitar dar un sonrisa sarcástica), pensó que hacía lo correcto que decía ser ella pero solo estaba en una ilusión , al principio todo era bueno o eso el creía, luego el desastre vino su única excusa fue "todo es tu culpa junto con esta mafia", eso dijo ella pero no era excusa para engañarlo de esa manera, todo lo que ella le había hecho lo destruyó, pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo así pasaría, se arrepintió el no haber hecho caso a su Hiperintuición, fue cuando ella a pesar de todo aun así lo ayudó pero la única diferencia es que lo hacía al lado de su mano derecha , aun nadie sabía de su relación y nadie pudo haberlo creído si se mencionaba, pero fue mucho más difícil aun así.

Haru… la única que lo amó desde que era el dame Tsuna hasta que se convirtió en el décimo vongola, a pesar de todo ella aún estaba ahí en esa mansión , el abrió los ojos por fin y pudo dar una sonrisa sincera que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque su realidad era otra.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que terminó todo con Kyoko , intento nuevamente sentirse vivo, no podía dejarla de verla a ella su HARU o era lo que él creía, ella siempre estuvo ahí para el apoyándol,o ayudándolo a pesar de que ya había dejado de profesar su amor por el, aun ella estaba ahí sonriéndole, aun más con su problema con Kyoko ella le dio más ánimos junto a sus guardianes…el sentimiento crecía más a cada instante que él estaba con ella lo que no pasó desapercibido por cierto Hitman que había crecido físicamente y no había dejado de estar atento a cada uno de sus estudiantes, aun recuerda las palabras de aquel hitman que fue su mentor

-Tsuna no puedes cambiar los resultados de tus decisiones

-Reborn no entiendo de lo que estás hablando

-No te hagas he visto como miras a Haru y el hecho de que intentas estar con ella en muchas ocasiones te delata-pronunció el hitman con un aura sombría alrededor

_*lReborn sabía lo que la chica había sufrido por el hecho de que Tsuna siempre estuviera atento con kyoko , pero al final pudo superarlo y seguir adelante al lado de alguien más que siempre la había querido, y no permitiría que esa felicidad volviera a caer , Haru era como una hija para él y no dejaría que la lastimaran otra vez aun si esa persona fuera su ex alumno*_

Era verdad, los resultados se dieron su Haru ya no era de él era de alguien más, cuando anunciaron su compromiso no lo podía creer, todos se sorprendieron, pero había dicho que lo habían mantenido en secreto , pero que ya no querían hacerlo, el más alterado era Gokudera, aun en estado atónito vio como el se disculpaba por habérselo ocultado pero pensó que tal vez no era importante para él, otra vez odio su destino. Esa misma tarde fue directo al cuarto de Haru, ella estaba en la ducha empujó la puerta estaba tomado, no pudo evitarlo hacerlo, tenía que cerciorase que ella le diga claramente sus sentimientos. Haru salió asustada de la ducha con una toalla, y vio a Tsuna, no entendía que pasaba , se acercó a él e intentó llamar a los demás pero el se lo impidió diciéndole que no dijera nada ella estaba aterrada no había visto asi a Tsuna san anteriormente, le pidió, no le exigió que le explicara sobre el compromiso, ella seguía sin entender, Tsuna susurró

-Haru dime que en verdad no piensas casarte con el , acaso esos momentos no fueron nada para ti, para mi lo fueron todo, Haru te amo , no te cases con el .

Haru estaba estupefacta y asustada de este Tsuna san, intento zafarse de él pero no pudo el era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Tsuna san Haru ama a Hayato, no entiendo lo que estas diciendo por favor dejarme ir

Tsuna solo levanto la mirada y vio miedo en su mirar, ella le temía, eso más que cualquier batalla previa, lo lastimó, levantó su mano y le rozó la mejilla pronunciando

-Perdóname

Y con una gran esfuerzo salió del cuarto - que estaba a punto de hacer –era lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño.

Luego pasó lo que tenía que pasar, al día siguiente Haru lo evitaba a cada instante, era compresible pero lo que no pudo entender era porque Gokudera no había dicho nada seguía como siempre, acaso Haru no le había dicho algo de lo que había pasado el día anterior, su inquietud aumentó sin mencionar de sus deseos de hablar con ella.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el despachó de Tsuna ,Haru fue la primera quien habló

Sawada san,Haru solo ama a Hayato Gokudera y formará una familia con él , no destruirlo por oírla decir eso su corazón se hundió pero entendió el mensaje y más aun el hecho por el cual ella ya no estaría en confianza con el, al llamarlo por su apellido . Pudo notar sus lágrimas ella lo decía de verdad lo amaba solo a él y no quería que arruinara a su propia familia que deseaba formar. Con un silencio y un asentimiento se lo confirmó.

Esa fue la última vez que se habló de ese tema, ella terminó casándose con el todos los felicitaban mientras solo me quede a observarla desde lejos a los dos,Gokudera me agradeció estar ahí, bueno era lo mínimo que podía hacer por casi lastimarlo.

Un año pasó y cada uno de mis guardianes formaba sus familias, incluso ella con mi guardián de la tormenta, sentí frustración que iban a empezar _su _familia, fue duro verlos felices a ambos ella sonriendo hacia un nuevo ser que no sería parte de mí sino de él.

Me dolía tanto que terminé por desquitarme con la primer mujer que vi .

Pasaron los meses y nació su hijo o mejor dicho hija, pensé que la odiaría el verla, pero al instante en que la vi , me di cuenta que era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida a excepción de su madre, Gokudera me la presentó le puso el nombre de Lavina y me pidió que le pusiera el segundo, inconscientemente le dije Daniella . Pude notar que Haru estaba algo inquieta pero aun asi solo sonrió , al tenerla en mis brazos sentí una gran alegría que me llenaba en cada instante que la veía un vacío en mi, será porque era la hija de la mujer a la que amo, desee tanto que fuera mi principessa mi niña, pero no pudo ser así. Pasaron los días me conforme con tenerla en mis brazos cada vez que se lo pedía a Gokudera por alguna razón solo decidí pedírselo a él, me dedique a ser su padrino, que la cuidaría como un padre.

Pasaron 1 año y la sorpresa vino a tocar a mi puerta, o más bien Reborn lo había traído consigo, era un niño me explico que poseía mi ADN, me quedé estupefacto, a decir verdad no sabía que hacer, aunque era idéntico a mi aun asi no sabría como tratarlo, pasaron los meses, años, todos en la mansión ya habían asimilado ese hecho con el niño, adoraba a Lavina más que cualquier otro como un padre, y creo que eso era genético porque pude notar el cambio en Ieyatsu(nombrado por toda la familia) hacia la pequeña, por lo que entiendo ,mis sentimientos hacia Haru se transmitieron de el para Lavina, cualquiera podría darse cuenta, bueno era lo más esperado Lavina ha sido siempre muy amable con él y a la vez muy espontáneo en su tacto hacia él, a ella no le falta palabras para expresarse, una de las cosas más lindas de ella es el hecho de que no se guarda nada.

Debería sentirme celoso pero no fue así generalmente me siento como un padre celoso cuando otros niños se acercan a ella en especial Naoki (hijo mayor de Yamamoto) que intenta llamar la atención de Lavina en cada momento , lo cual no me gusta, pero con Ieyatsu es diferente a pesar de su torpeza no se rinde ante ella, algo que envidió. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí, viendo a Haru jugando con Lavina

-Tal vez no pude tenerte ni mucho hacer que sientes mi amor por ti, ni mucho menos tener algo de ti , pero eso no significa que no lo pueda obtener por medio de Ieyatsu algo de ti, si Ieyatsu y Lavina terminaran juntos en un futuro tendría una parte tuya con la mía y así tendría algo que amar indicando que también es mío tanto como tuyo.

Despierto de mis recuerdos viendo como Lavina salta sobre la alfombra indicando a Ieyatsu que salte junto con ella, yo solo puedo verlos y esperar a que el tiempo haga el resto pero eso no quiere decir que tal vez no puedo ayudar un poco para obtener lo que más deseo, un ser suyo y mio.

_**Vaya no creía que pudiera escribir algo como esto, pues verán Tsuna terminó por obsesionarse con Haru , tanto que desea tener algo de ella también, por lo que **__**decidió**__** que Lavina sería amada por Ieyatsu, y en un futuro el tendría un nieto, un nuevo ser con la sangre de él y de Haru juntos. Aun no sé si ponerle una continuación sobre la vida de los niños, sobre si al final el plan se Tsuna resultará o quien sabe O-O, Gracias**_

_**Por favor dejar sus hermosos comentarios**_

_**Y con respecto a **__**IL MIO VERO E AMATO CIELO **__**aun estoy dando los acabados **_

_**PD **_

_**Tengo un proyecto nuevo de un EnmaxHaruxTsuna **_

_**Como me encanta estas parejas es que no hay muchos fic sobre ellos TWT pero si son tan lindos**_


End file.
